


Half-breed Brats

by DeathLadyShinigami



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, I have a thing against using names in this, Inside Vegeta's Head, Introspection, Personal Theory, Power levels, i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLadyShinigami/pseuds/DeathLadyShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta has noticed a disturbing trend in the strengths of the Saiyan hybrid children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-breed Brats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal hypotheses as to why Gohan, Trunks and Goten are so much stronger compared to other Saiyans.  
> Also I really like Goten cause I think he got shafted (I mean he's a stupider clone of Goku) when he could have been so much more...  
> Pan does not exist! and Dragon Ball GT is a non entity!

He had been noticing a trend lately. A disturbing trend at that. He wasn't sure whether to be smug about it (and boast to these pathetic weaklings who inhabit this mud-ball of a planet) or be furious that he, the Prince of Saiyans, was being surpassed by half-breed children.

Not just him either. The eldest brat of that third-rate Kakarot was being surpassed by his own son (no surprise as the child was Saiyan royalty) who in turn was also being surpassed this time by Kakarot's youngest brat!

When he had first noted the trend he had thought he was hallucinating. Then he had been absolutely furious! Not only had Kakarot become a Super-Saiyan before him but now all of the hybrid brat's were achieving it younger and younger with that third rate Goten holding the record at six years old! Next thing you know the damn things would be born in the Legendary state!

Then he had got to thinking... his son at eight was already near equal in strength to his son of the alternate timeline who had had over a decade more experience. If you add in the fact that Mirai Trunks grew up with death and destruction at his door and thus would have taken his training seriously from day one, when compared to his own son who though he trained, (no way in HIFL would one of the proud Saiyan race grow up weak under his watch) he goofed off and ran around and played all day. And yet his young son gained the ability to ascend years before the other Trunks had. He would even go as far as to say his son was stronger in base form. Mirai Trunks only had the second (incomplete) Super-Saiyan transformation going for him by the time he left.

Following the same train of thought Kakarot's eldest in the other timeline from what he had gathered was easily surpassed by this timelines brat at only eleven.

The worse yet was that... that brat Goten at the mere age of seven surpassed all Saiyans and Half-Saiyans that came before him.. even his own son, one of the Royal Saiyan bloodline.

Considering how weak Kakarot was when he first arrived on this mub-ball, he must have been absolutely pathetic at seven. He himself, while definitely far stronger than Kakarot at seven, even he would have been but an ember compared to this brat. Gohan at seven was stronger, but would not have stood a chance against Frieza while either Trunks or Goten could have easily defeated that vile creature who had obliterated both the Saiyan race and their home planet.

And though he outwardly proclaimed otherwise (and would never admit it to anyone -Ever-), Goten even surpassed his own son. Oh yes his son was currently stronger, but that was with and entire year age difference between them and even then the power gap was small, miniscule even. He was positive if he compared his son's strength last year to Goten's this year, the damnable brat would be stronger.

And it made no sense!

What made the brat so special? It couldn't be Saiyan genetics because the brat surpassed his brother easily and Trunks' genetics were far superior being from himself and the Woman (who was a vast improvement over that Harpy). Not to mention his son was stronger than his other timeline counter-part who had the exact same genes, further ruling base genetics out.

The only thing he could think of was that in each case... those around them were stronger. It was next logical step. That it must also have something to do with them being only Half-Saiyan, being hybrids. Take Kakarot's eldest brat, while an infant he was surrounded by pathetic humans. A little exposure to true strength and the brats power rises like a weed. With Trunks, the other timelines was born while his other self and the rest were far stronger then when Gohan was born, but then they all died shortly after, meaning less exposure. If his theory was correct it would have also affected the other timelines Gohan as everyone would have died before he reached puberty.

This timelines Gohan still had others around (and they were far superior to those who perished in the other timeline, the weaklings) before he hit puberty, at which point his power growth seemed to stabilize. It would also explain the power differences between his son and Goten as his son was born while they were still training and weren't as strong while that brat was born after all of them had increased their powers exponentially to defeat that monster Cell and was in the constant presence of his brother. That brother of his who had dared to surpass both him and Kakarot.

If he was right (which of coarse he was, he was the Prince of the Saiyan race) then the Half-Saiyans power grew in accordance to those around them, to keep up or may-haps some sort of internal survival technique? Regardless it meant the stronger the inhabitants of the planet got (or just the select few, as if a human could ever reach a decent power level) the stronger the Half-Saiyan offspring would be. This meant that the Saiyan race would be able to reach power levels on a whole that were once thought impossible.

On the other hand it meant that that every single kami-damn Half-Saiyan brat would easily surpass him no matter how strong he became, because they literally fed off that strength.

Kami-dammit... maybe he should have blown up this mud-ball of a planet when he had the chance, if just to save him the humiliation of witnessing a seven year old strong enough to beat Frieza, something he (someone well past puberty) hadn't been able to accomplish.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my theory. Anyone else agree/disagree?


End file.
